A Quest to find the Great God of Wild
by angelapaw
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Percy get dragged out of the bed again

**A quest to find the great god of wild**

**(A/N- This is my first try on a story so I'll need a lot of reviews please!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or anything in the story, the glory and all go to rick riordan.**

**Chapter 1. Percy get dragged our of the bed again.**

"Argh." Percy was in his cabin half asleep and half mourning. '5 minutes please Annabeth!!' Annabeth and Grover were dragging him off the bed. After 15 minutes they manage to make Percy go to the big house for an argent meeting.

'Morning Percy and thank you Annabeth and Grover for getting him,' Chiron said.'

'Annabeth can you please explain to everyone about the quest?' Chiron requested.

"Of course."

In the room were Grover, Mr. D, Chiron, Annabeth and another satyr called Landy. Annabeth announced 'From what Grover was told from the god of wildness pan, was that he was trapped…,' Percy interrupted.

'Why do I have to go to another freaking quest when is none of my business?'

'You would have known if you didn't interrupt me Percy!' Annabeth yelled and continued.

'Well the place he is trapped is somewhere in the sea of monsters, therefore we will need the help of the son of the sea god.'

'Why can't we ask other sons of the sea god to do it? Grover asked stubbornly.

'Simply because Tyson is busy and I don't really like Cyclopes…'.

Percy interrupts once again 'what do you have against Tyson?? You know that he is different to other Cyclopes!! How many quests do you want to go with him to understand?? Maybe you can get polyphemus help then!!'

Chiron told Percy off ' Percy you know well why can't they get polyphemus and Tyson's help so you should go and that you know more then better to respect Annabeth more then that. Don't forget she was the one who healed you back to yourself 3 years ago when you first came.'

Chiron announced 'Percy, Annabeth and Grover go up now and ask about the prophecy.

They raced up the attic and Grover asked in a exhausted voice' How do we save the great god of wildness pan?' Percy whispered and said to Grover 'you don't have to add the great into it.' Before Grover get to complain the mummy spoke,

'Four shall visit the gray sisters and ask for their destiny'

'A goddess shall send a huntress to help'

'Five will travel with help of the son of the sea god'

'A former friend will block your way and make a fight on a desert island'

'One shall be taken as a prisoner'

'The god of wildness will be found in a freezing place'

'One shall be lost to return the god of wildness'

'An enemy will appear for a fight for a girl'

'A great war shall start and it would be the worst of all.'

They went down silently, all too stunned of what the oracle said 'A great war shall start and it would be the worst of all.' Annabeth murmured the prophecy to Chiron and all of them knew what is will be about. The fight Kronos vs. the gods will start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review people and tell me whether or not to continue cause I'm not really good at this:p thanks


	2. The start of a new freaking quest

**Chapter 2. The start of a new freaking quest.**

'So…' Landy tried to think of something to say. 'Who would go? The prophecy said 4 campers.'

Chiron explained, 'Well I guess 2 half-blood and 2 satyrs, if Landy and Grover would be happy to go then the satyrs part is chosen.

'Yes please!! Anything to help the Great god of wild Pan!! Grover and Landy both exclaimed.

'Campers?' Chiron asked.

'Percy and I would be happy to help…' Percy stopped Annabeth talking again.

'I didn't say I would go!!' Percy complained.

'Didn't we talk about that just now seaweed brain? It's in the sea of monster so YOU MUST GO!!! Now let me finish my sentence. Annabeth yelled at Percy. 'Why are you against me all the time this morning anyway??' Annabeth asked.

Percy shouted, 'NO ONE TOLD YOU TO DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY BED!!!'

Annabeth yelled 'As if it was my fault to wake YOU up!!'

'Of course!'

'Course not!'

'Of course!'

"Stop it you two! Now let's talk about the prophecy!' Chiron said to the both of them.

Percy started off, 'Four shall visit the gray sisters and ask for their destiny', simple get to the grey sisters and ask for the destination.'

Annabeth stated, 'they won't tell you unless you take their eye, remember?' So we need a plan to get the eye to threaten them to tell us the destination.'

Percy whined, 'okay wise girl, we can get the PLAN sorted out later.' Percy continued ''a goddess shall send a huntress to help'.

Landy asked, 'who?'

'Should be Artemis, she's the only goddess with huntress.' Annabeth explained impatiently.

Percy ignore her and continued the prophecy ''Five will travel with help of the son of the sea god', I know! I know!' Percy exclaimed. '4 campers and a hunter! The help would be from me!!'

Annabeth said to him 'Can we not state the obvious?'

Percy murmured something to Grover that made Annabeth mad. 'Not everyone is as smart as a wise girl who eats up brain everyday.'

Annabeth shouted, 'NOT EVERYONE HAS A SEAWEED BRAIN!!'

Chiron calmed Annabeth down and said 'enough you two. Now lets talk about the rest of the prophecy, who will be captured as a prisoner and who would be lost?' No one answered.

Silence broke in, till Grover asked. ''A great war shall start and it would be the worst of all. Does it mean the war kronos will VS the gods and us?' Chiron said, 'I would think so though I cannot believe it would come so quickly.' Percy blurted out 'but, but I'm not even 16 yet!' Chiron told Percy 'some things come before expected. For now all of you shall go and have a rest.'


	3. The Arguement

**Chapter 3. The Argument **

After they walk out of the big house Annabeth murmured to herself. 'Really, we don't need seaweed brain to help us, I can figure it out.' She said it louder then she meant to and Percy heard it.

'Maybe you don't need my help then daughter of Poseidon! Since you know the sea so well you won't need my help! As if you are a daughter of Poseidon and Athena!' Percy yelled at her.

Annabeth exclaimed 'My mom will never have children with that coral brain! You are exactly like your father, you never know how to think or think before you speak!!!'

'Umm... guys?', Grover trying to calm them down.

'SHUT UP' they both shouted at Grover.

Grover and Landy decide to leave them alone and headed back to the forest.

**The Argument continues… (Italics is Annabeth normal is Percy)**

'Oh really? If you are so smart tell me the coordinates of the sea!!'

' _You are only good in that because your dad is the god of the sea and it's because that's your home turf! Try calculating math's questions seaweed brain!'_

'YOU are only smart because of Athena!!'

'_AT LEAST I DON'T _HAVE_ A SEAWEED BRAIN!'_

'WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU CALLING SEAWEED BRAIN? BOOK HEAD!'

'_YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPIED!! DON'T AGREE ON IT? WANNA HAVE A COMPITION ON ESSAYS?_

'WHY DON'T WE HAVE A COMPITION ON SWIMMING THEN? EH? MY RECOURD IS 3 SECOUNDS!'

They are both out of breath and stopped arguing for 5 minutes, but Annabeth grey stone eyes stared at him and Percy's eyes turned dark blue a color of the sea when it is in storms staring at Annabeth.

'_My record by any how in camp is much better then you! C grade brain! The only thing YOU are good at is swimming! Anything else? NOTHING!!' _

Percy knew it won't be worth it arguing about grades and changed the argument 'Oh if you are so freaking wise why did you wake me up this morning!'

'_Chiron told me to and by any how IT"S MORNING stupid seaweed brain!!'_

'Are all GREY EYED ONE SO TEMPERED!!??!!'

'_Stop accusing my mom, my siblings and me! Cuz you are the one who is tempered!' _

Percy got mad and fined the nearest spider to throw it at her. Annabeth screamed and Percy smudged 'Serve you right wise girl!' Chiron heard the scream and went to check on Annabeth, while Percy turned away when Annabeth is still crying.


	4. A Plan to say Sorry

**Chapter 4. A plan to say sorry**

Later that day Chiron knocked on cabin 3's door, Percy answered and said 'if it's anything about Annabeth I don't want to talk about it. She asked for it!' Chiron left without another word

Percy didn't leave his room for the whole day. After 2 hrs Chiron left Grover knocked on the door.

Come in, g-man I know it's you.' Percy said in a restless voice.

Grover sat on his bed beside him. 'I heard your argument with Annabeth; I was behind the bush after Landy went back to the forest because… because I was worried about you two.' Grover waited for Percy to yell at him. He knew he will but he didn't want to hide the truth to Percy.

'Do you think I was too harsh?' Percy murmured to Grover who was surprised he didn't yell at him.

'I think so..., you know well she has a hard life and everyone gives her pressure. You know when you said maybe she would have been daughter of Poseidon part and the part she told you not to accuse Athena, herself and her siblings?'

'Yeah, she was really mad at that.' Percy answered.

'I think you remind her of her family.' Grover said it quietly.

Percy asked confusedly 'I thought things were already going well for her family, I mean the mortal side.'

'That's the problem,' Grover said.

'Last week Annabeth received a message from the police that her family all died in a house fire. When he and his dad is going well and she started to except her stepmother and brothers, they left her with nothing. Except for a drawing that remained unburnt drawn by both his brother for Annabeth's birthday next month. Grover continued

'Only Athena's children, Thalia, the huntress, Artemis and I know about it. She IM Thalia right away when she heard about the news I over heard the conversation and Annabeth saw me too. She didn't want people to know so that they won't be sorry for her especially you Percy.' Grover finished.

'Why me?' Percy asked.

'She didn't tell me why either but I assume she likes you and don't want you to worry. You know when you guys argue today? I think you broke her heart… Anyway gtg now, Gotta practice my reed pipes before seeing Pan! Seeya!' Grover explained and left.

**(Percy POV) **– Thinking while he lies on his bed

'Maybe Grover was right, it was harsh on her… but she liked me? I know, I know I have a crush on her since ages but she likes me? I even throw her a spider on her when I know she is scared of it… I feel like a jerk… I should go and say sorry to her… but how? I don't think she will even talk to me now. Sigh… I never understand girls, I'll just ask her to be at the beach tonight since the harpies are sick and there would be a chance for it.'

**(Annabeth POV**) – In the Athena's cabin

'Sigh, it's so hard to be angry at a person you love… but is Landy right? Does Percy like me? After all it' my fault to start the argument and maybe I was harsh on him in the big house today. I should say sorry to him but. But…how? For once I don't have a plan figured… I'll just see how things go and find my chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please please please Review! I can't write without them, well since it's my first book I really don't know if it's ok or not... tell you guys a secret? I get c's in english!!! Well writing stories may not be my best subjects but I'm trying!! So please review!


	5. An invitation to a sorry date

An Invitation To A Sorry Date

Percy left his room for dinner that night and walked over to the Athena's table. Just then someone stopped him.

'You harmed my sister enough, son of Poseidon! And no one in the Athena cabin welcomes you to our table, especially when our mom hates you too. Please leave or else…' Darrin, Annabeth's oldest brother was cut off.

'It's ok brother.' Annabeth said in a really quiet voice.

Darrin surprised and said 'Fine, be back in 5 minutes though.' 'yeah, sure Darrin.' Annabeth replied.

Percy and Annabeth walked further away from the tables.

'What do you want Peruses Jackson?' Annabeth asked in a cold whisper.

Percy said nothing but hand her a note and left.

Annabeth read the note on her way back to the Athena's table.

'_Annabeth,_

_Meet me at the beach at 2am tonight._

_Percy'_

Darrin asked Annabeth what did Percy told her.

Annabeth lied and said 'She ask me will Athena's cabin want to work with Poseidon's cabin for capture the flag tomorrow.'

You ask no didn't you, Annabeth? Darrin asked.

'I didn't reply him and left.' Annabeth told his brother.

Before Darrin could say any more Chiron started to announce the notices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry For such a short Chapter!! I promise the next chapter will be much longer!!


	6. Sorry date

**Chapter 6**

Sorry for not updating so long, I was really busy so I didn't have time!! Sorry!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(12:00am beach)**

' Seaweed Brain?' Percy heard.

It was Annabeth, 'Oh, Hi', Percy replied casually.

Annabeth sat beside him on the beach and asked, 'so?'

' Well…. Um, I'm sorry.' Percy struggled to speak.

'I am too,' Annabeth murmured back to him.

'Why?' 'I think I went too far for that, a thing was harsh on me for a while.' Annabeth told Percy and start telling him the same thing Grover had told Percy. When Percy started getting bored of the story, a strong gust of wind blew while Annabeth was half-way though her story. It knocked both of them down, their lips touched and Percy was right on top of Annabeth.Annabeth start blushing.

'Wow, she looks sooooo hot,' Percy thought. When the wind finally stopped Percy got off Annabeth.

Annabeth complained quietly, ' You were heavy seaweed brain'

Percy chuckled and asked ' so Poseidon's cabin have alliance with Athena's cabin for capture the flag tomorrow?'

'Sure, got to go now. Or else my siblings will get mad if they know I'm out of bed!' Annabeth replied and thought good that it's so dark. However it wasn't dark enough to cover her blushing from Percy, as well as it's his home turf he's power even sight is stronger.

' It has been ages since I saw her blush like this, ever since Luke left…, plus that wind just now…', before Percy can finish his thoughts Annabeth asked, back in her normal self.

'Any good nights or good byes? Or would u rather stand here and daydream?'

'Yeah, sweet dreams wise girl.' 'Same to you seaweed brain,' then Annabeth went back to her cabin.

It was a cold night so Percy decided to leave the ocean for a bit and headed back to his own cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really short again I know I promised but as I said I am really busy 15 essays!! And presentations etc!!


	7. Different Point of view

**Chapter 7**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Percy lied on his be when they returned to their cabin and thought…

**(Percy POV)**

Oh My God! She look so hot, especially under the moonlight, those grey eyes of hers sparkle so beautifully and…she's so pretty and everything. Argh Percy stop thinking like that! She won't like you for goodness sake; you are son of Poseidon too! Are you crazy?! At least she will ignore me for a few days for sure…

**(Annabeth POV)**

Aphrodite better pay for that… but when he looked at me that way… his eyes was so green, so calm. And… and … Percy actually kissed me… Oh My Gods…the truth is….. I do like him don't I? Annabeth chase forget it, your mom is Athena. It's not wise to like a son of Poseidon… I better ignore him for sometime…Percy… I really do love you but, I'm sorry I'm a daughter of Athena…

After that thought, both of them fell asleep and Percy has a nightmare… ahead of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so so so sorry of the late update and short chapter!!! My computer went down for ages and I'm having so much holiday homeworks!! SORRY!!!


	8. Nightmare

**Chapter 8**

(Percy's nightmare)

I was in a place cold and dark; I guess it's a mountain of some sort. I was wandering around for sometime, and then I heard a scream, a cry from a girl. It's a sound really familiar, though the sound it distant I can hear it quite well. I started to run, and run to the sound… there I saw Luke holding a girl by her neck, over the mountain with around 3 meters of monsters around him. I can't recognize the face of he girl, it was all blurry... But I know it's someone I know…I tried to attack but there was too much monster to defeat to get close to Luke. All Luke said was, 'you're never going to see her again.' Then he dropped the girl down the cliff and I screamed.

When I wake up, I was really cold . When I got up to go to get some water I found a note on the floor.

'Perseus Jackson, this dream would not be just a dream. But more…' there the note was ripped off.

After I got some water, I just hope it's not someone too close to me…

Sorry for short chapter again but hey! I wrote 2 chapters in a day. Perhaps I'll keep the chapters short… plz review and tell me about the chapter length!


	9. Let's go!

**Chapter 9**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Who the hell is shouting at my door, argh got to wake up again. The nightmare last night… I still have the note…

I opened it and saw Grover, 'PERCY WAKE UP NOW! CHRION ALLOW US TO GO TO ON THE QUEST NOW!! GET READY!! WE'RE LEAVING IN HALF AN HOUR!!'

'Morning g-man, why are we so rush? It's just a quest.' I replied sleepily, however I quickly understand I said the wrong thing.

' JUST A QUEST??!! WE'RE GOING TO GO AND FIND PAN!! THE GREAT GOD THE WILD, PLUS IT'S ALREADY 6 AM!!' Grover kept shouting till I agree to get going quickly.

15 minutes later

A voice was saying, 'Oh so someone actually woke up… Maybe I should give an award to Grover.

'who..' I want to ask, but before I could finish asking the question Annabeth appeared in front of me taking her cap off.

' You know I don't know if that cap is useful or annoying.' I said.

' Depends on who's using it, and how. Anyway it seems that Grover was managed to wake you up without you going crazy.' Annabeth replied.

' I didn't even get to reply to him, why do we have to go so early? It's not like a important quest or anything plus we even have to miss capture the flag.' I blurted out before I notice Grover was walking to us.

'NOT IMPORTANT???!!!! PERCY DO YOU KNOW WHO ARE WE LOOKING FOR? THE GREAT GOD OF WILD PAN!!!...' Etc etc etc I didn't bother listening. But it seems that he is right, this is not going to be a easy quest.

A longer chapter eh? Review please!


	10. The gifts

**Chapter 10, the gifts**

We decided to travel by water as the prophecy say so, I prayed to my dad once we arrived at the beach. He sent us a boat to travel in, which is good since I'm a bit sick of hippocampus and other sea animals for a while. They are bothering me almost 6 nights in a week, just to play with them at night.

'Wow, this thing is designed well. We really need to thanks your dad for this seaweed brain.' Annabeth went on and on about architecture after she said that.

'Guys we have more then enough for having a room each!' Grover exclaimed.

'Look! Our names are engraved on the doors of the rooms! Coooooooooooooooollllllllll!!!' Landy went crazy along with Grover.

'Seaweed brain! You have a message on your door.' Annabeth pointed out. I read the message quickly, as Grover is starting to complain about moving on.

_Dear Perseus, son of the sea god. _

_We were told from Poseidon, to give you this boat as a gift of your success from the past. When ever you blow in the horn on your table, the hippocampus would bring the boat to you from where ever you left it. Or you could pull the lever at the side of the boat, and it would shrink into a model for you to carry around. However, the lever would not work if there is anyone on the boat._

_Good luck_

_Director Cyclopes from the forges of Poseidon _

It seems another note was also slipped on the door sign,

_Brother! Percy!_

_I made you a_nd Annabeth_ new swords! It's inside the rooms! It's as strong as backbiter and it's like riptide, it's a pen normally. Use it well!_

_Tyson_

Wow, cool! I let Annabeth read the note and while she was reading it, it seems Grover and Landy found a lot of tin cans in their rooms. In fact the whole room was filled with it… along with a store room

'Wow seaweed brain! This is so cool, your boat, your very own boat! And Tyson made a sword for me? I really need to thanks him for that!

After exploring more of the boat, my room and my new sword we started traveling to west.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another paragraph done. I have a few exams coming up so I might not update too fast.


	11. The hidden Island

**Chapter 11 The hidden island**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After that, we traveled west for 3 days, most of the time we played around the boat and I made the boat go on by itself. We were quite bored, until on the 4th night we saw the moon glowing really brightly on top of an island.

So we decided to stop and check it out, when we arrived on the shore there was no-one. Suddenly, Artemis appeared, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Landy forest. I welcome you to the Hunters Island. It is usually hidden from mortals and half-bloods; however I would like to make an exception for you to stay for a night.

'Thank you Lady Artemis, but why are you doing this?' Annabeth said

'Annabeth as the prophecy says, a goddess would send a hunter to help. And I am willing to ask Thalia to join you temporarily to search for pan. Plus it's also a order from Zeus to help you to find pan.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Artemis lead us to the camp, they stay in. Thalia great us there, and hugged Annabeth. 'Hey, sup!' Thalia said joyfully.

It seems she really have changed… she's so much happier with freedom. Without living like a wild animal being hunt, lucky. With the hunters no monsters will attack or at least Artemis would be there. No responsibility with being the chosen one either. I wish I didn't have to be the chosen one…

'Seaweed brain! Wake up!' Thalia screamed at my ears.

'What?' I asked, confused but a bit angry for her doing that.

'Other then the point you ignore us, and day-dream for 5 minutes nothing much.' Annabeth said

'I'm sorry.' I apologized.

; So.. Can you show us around please Thalia?' Landy and Grover pleaded so badly.

'Ya, Sure why not? Though the hunters may not be happy having males around…' Thalia stated.

'Hey! But Artemis invited us here, and what's the problem with boys??!!' I exclaimed once again.

'Percy, calm down.' Annabeth said calmly.

'Artemis told the hunters that it's an exception, but it's just the hunters aren't used to it. Okay? Percy, it's no big deal you know?' Thalia said as calm as Annabeth.

'Yeah sure.' I replied.

'Wow, Thalia really changed. She's much calmer then before and she don't hesitate when I shout at her. I guess a hunter life, is much easier to her then before.' I thought, and then Annabeth called me again. 'Seaweed brain let's go!'

'Yeah sure, I'm coming.' I said to Annabeth.

We went around almost everywhere, and this place is like a mini half-blood camp. Except they have this big room with all those awards they got as they say, but it's actually the item monster leave behind when you kill them , Like the horn of the minotaur. There's actually a lot, and there are hunter names on them. Thalia has a corner of her own for 'the awards' and it seems she was really proud of them. Annabeth and Thalia went to talk about architecture after that in Thalia's tent. Grover and Landy wet off the forest to pray for pan. I end up going back to the shore, there I saw someone unexpected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People Review please! I wrote the next chapter already but I'm not going to update until I have at least 10 more reviews!


	12. Moving On

**Chapter 12 **

**Moving on**

I woke up early today, I guess it's around 6:30am. So I decided to walk down the beach to have a look around. The ocean looks calm as usual, I decided to go on the boat. I took the boat model that hanged around my neck as a necklace and took it off. I put it out on the shore line and said 'Ειμαι γιος του poseidon, ανοιγουν το καραβι τωρα. (I'm son of Poseidon, open up the boat now.) I don't know how I know these words, then the model

enlarged in to the boat. I saw the words on the side of the boat, Angela. I guess that's the boat's name, it's engraved really detailed, but it seems I didn't notice it yesterday. By any how I went on the boat, to my room. Of course it was neat and tidy it is a magic boat and it cleans itself up every time I close it down, but I guess it would soon be messy again.

I heard footsteps coming on the boat; I put my hand in my pocket and randomly took a pen in my pocket as there are two in there. It was riptide; I swing my sword to the strangers' neck. Then I realize it was Annabeth, 'sorry, I didn't know it was you.'

'It ok, but why are you up so early?' Annabeth asked.

'I don't know, not used to the hunter's island itself I guess. You?' I said.

'Oh, I just didn't sleep well. Oh yeah did you check out the new sword?' She said.

'Nah, I just randomly took on from the pocket. And it seems I took riptide.' I answered.

Then I took my new sword out, it has a side of gold and steel the other side. Extremely sharp with a black holder with my named engraved on it.

'Mine's the same but the holder was white with my name on it and by the way we will have to name the sword itself since Tyson didn't name it. I named mine Minerva as it's Athena's roman name. How about you?' Annabeth said.

'I don't know, let me think um… Azure maybe? A color of blue?' I said.

'It sounds fine, I should go and wake Thalia up now.' Annabeth smiled and turned around.

Then Percy called 'Wait Annabeth!' Annabeth turned around and Percy crushed his lips on to hers. 'I love you Annabeth chase!' Percy blurted out in a whisper and asked 'can we ignore our parent's revenge?'

'Yes', was all Annabeth said before Percy kissed her again on her cheeks.

' I better go now Percy, I'll see you later!' Annabeth kissed him back and left.

Percy then returned to his own cabin on the boat, smiling to himself.


	13. Percbeth

**Chapter 13**

**Percbeth**

Later that day- When they left the island traveling again on the boat to

Annabeth called out and said 'Hey Landy and Thalia can you guys some over to he kitchen to help me with the lunch?'

Landy trotted over there at once, and Thalia told Annabeth that she have something to do.

While Landy and Annabeth is in the kitchen, Thalia and Grover pulled Percy into his room and asked together 'DID YOU TELL ANNABETH THAT YOU LIKE HER??!!!! SHE WAS BLUSHING WHEN SHE SAW YOU!!'

'She didn't do that since… Luke left.' Grover said.

'DON'T REMIND ME OF LUKE! THAT… THAT TRAITOR!!' Thalia shouted. The sky start going darker.

'Gosh you guys are so loud; shut up it's none of your business anyway. And Thalia… control your emotions please….the sky?' Percy said

'You admitted it!!! You like Annabeth, you like Annabeth!!' Grover sang

'I told you guys that you are meant for each other ages ago….' Thalia said recovering from her mood.

'Wait… this is bad Percy, your fatal law is helping your friends…Annabeth are going to be in trouble if Luke found out that….' Thalia stated.

'Annabeth is your girlfriend!' Grover finished it off.

'hey hey hey… wait… Who said that I admitted it and Annabeth is MY gf?' Percy replied.

'Isn't it obvious?! Annabeth likes you too Percy!' Thalia screamed at Percy.

At that time Annabeth knocked the door and came in, 'Did someone called my name?'

'Errrr…no' the 3 of them said all together and Thalia and Grover quickly escape from the room.

'Oh btw lunch is ready, so get out there when you are ready' Annabeth said before she left the room too.

--------------------------------------------------LUNCH----------------------------------------------

'Whoa, Annabeth you can cook! It tastes great!' Percy said with loads of pasta in his mouth.

'Shut up and eat your food seaweed brain!' Annabeth scolded him in a fun way, as she smile to herself.

'Ahh… young love' Grover whispered to Thalia and before Thalia could reply Annabeth heard it and stared at him with her gray, cold eyes….

'Um… nothing!' Grover whimpered.

'Hey kelp, When are we going to arrive at ?' Thalia asked.

'By tomorrow morning, then there we can ask the grey sister about our destiny.' Percy said and continued to finish his food.

'Ahh… I finished 30 tin cans!' Landy said and went back to the kitchen praying to pan and started to make some more coffee.

( after lunch)

Percy returned to his room and lie on his bed thinking, 'sigh this is going to be hard… stupied fatal flaw… I should give up on annabeth or else she will be in trouble plus there is athena to think about… But…but I love her so much… sigh…'

Then there was a knock on the door, 'come in' percy said with a sigh.

' Thinking about being with annabeth?' Grover asked

' How did you know? Oh yeah, I forgot… Satyrs can read emotions right?'

'yea, Hey I'll tell you what? It's annabeth's birthday tomorrow right?' Grover said with excite.

' yea..' Percy said when he was totally clue less about what planning about.

' You can get her a preset and me, thalia and landy will organize a party!' Grover said happily.

' And I'm suppose to get a present in the middle of the sea… good point g-man!' Percy said and sigh again.

' Hey! You have to solve that your self!' Grover told percy and left the room.


	14. Author's note

Sorry guys. I don't want to continue this story anymore. but feel free to continue it for me.


End file.
